Industries
Industries For every town mastery there is an industry building that can be unlocked by reaching a certain level in that mastery. That level varies depending on what category the mastery is in. You must reach level 20 in any gathering mastery and level 40 in any artisan mastery to unlock that industry building. An Industry is a special building that can be placed in your town that excels at its specific craft. This is done by typing '/g industry create', which provides a schematic outline of the building allowing you to place it wherever you like inside your town. Your town can only have one industry building per mastery, but levelling that mastery improves the industry in a variety of ways. Starter Industries As well as industries for each mastery there is also a further unique industry all towns have access to. This is The Barn, which is available as soon as you start your town. Gathering Industries All gathering industries will be unlocked by reaching level 20 in any gathering mastery, and they will generate resources at the cost of the tool used by that industry. They have two chests. An input chest where you place the appropriate tool, which will be consumed, and an output chest which generates resources. Every 3 hours gathering industries will generate materials. The type of materials you receive is based on location of your town and the biomes your territory generators are in. The more territories you have, the more resources the gathering industries will generate. Increasing your level in each gathering mastery also improves your industry. It increases the total capacity of both the input and output chest as well as reducing the speed it consumes tools. * Your Town generates 10 resources from its biome every 3 hours for each gathering industry * Each Territory you control generates 2 resources from its biome every 3 hours for each gathering industry * Industries cannot generate embargoed resources * An industries base output storage is 120 items and base input storage is 6 inventory slots * Every Territory you control increases your Industries base output storage by 24 * Every 3rd Territory you control increases your Industries base input storage by 1 * Output capacity is increased by 50% for every 10 levels you gain, after level 20, in that gathering mastery. e.g. If you are level 50 in mining, your mine will have +150% input and output capacity * As well, Input Slots are increased by 3 for every 10 levels you gain, after level 20. Below are examples of how the number of Territories you control and your mastery level can improve your industries. There is no limit to the number of territories you can own and therefore no limit to number of resources generated by industries. All resources generated by gathering industries are tagged with lore stating that it was generated in your town. Every gathering industry also comes with an NPC, which can clear lore on items. Artisan Industries All Artisan Industries are unlocked by reaching level 40 in any artisan mastery. They improve crafting in different ways, such as improving efficiency or requiring fewer resources than it would without the industry. An important thing to note is that all Artisan categories can only be leveled while within your own town's protection. You will not gain levels in Artisan categories if you are crafting/enchanting outside of your own town or in foreign towns. Combat Industries Currently there are no Combat Industries but they will be coming soon. Miscellaneous Industries Currently there are no Miscellaneous Industries but they will be coming soon. Placing and Customising Industries Once you have unlocked an industry simply type '/g industry create', click on the industry in chat, and a schematic of the building will pop up. If the blocks are red it means you cannot place the industry where you currently have it, but once they turn green you are able to click confirm location in chat to place it. While viewing the schematic you also have the option to freeze it, allowing you to walk around without the schematic moving, which is great to check it's in the position you want. All industries come with a predefined zone around them, and once placed, you can change the member permission level for that industries zone by using the command '/g industry level '. (To find out the category of the industry you can look at /g industry create and look at the category in brackest eg. Barn (Farming) ) This gives you control over what town members you trust to use this industry. If you ever wish to delete the industry '/g industry delete' will remove the industry closest to you. The same can be done if you want to move it to another locations as once deleted you are free to place down that industry again. Despite the industries looking very pretty, they don't fit every towns theme or design. You are free to edit the industry buildings whenever you want to better suit your needs, but there are a few things you should keep in mind. Industry zones prevent the placement of hoppers anywhere inside them. They also prevent blocks being dropped when broken, even if you place them within the zone. This is to prevent players spawning in industries, destroying the building for it's blocks, then deleting it. Since this can be repeated as many times as you like. So when editing your industry building be very careful not to use blocks you want to get back in the future. There are further customisation options specific to the gathering industries. One is the option to move the input and output chest. This is done by breaking the existing input or output chest and placing a trapped chest (input) or normal chest (output) in the desired location. However because of this you can only place 1 trapped chest (input) and 1 normal chest (output) in the industry at any one time. The final thing unique to industries is the daylight censor. This creates smoke when the Industry will generate resources on it's next cycle. (when there are tools in input chest and there is room in output chest for resources to be generated) When the industry cannot generate resources the smoke will turn black. Much like the input and output chest this smoke effect can be moved by breaking the daylight censor and placing it where you wish. Industry List __FORCETOC__ Category:Loka Info Category:Towns Category:Industries